vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Plague
Summary Adiris was once a high priestess, devoted to the gods with unwavering faith. Back in Babylon, amulets were created in her honor, praising her beauty and foresight. Sadly, she lived in a time of despair. While a dark plague was gaining ground, and rapidly spreading across Babylon, her faith proved to be inconsequential against the disease, no matter the prayers or rituals. To this day, she keeps trying to appease the gods, with more blood, and more sacrifices. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Plague, Adiris Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Healing and Regeneration Negation (via Broken; prevents victims from recovering through instant coagulants and effects of Adrenaline), Disease Manipulation (Adiris infects others with a plague that induces vomiting and necrosis) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, presumably High Range: Extended melee range with Profane Censer, several meters with Vile Purge. Standard Equipment: Profane Censer (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vile Purge:' The Plague can unleash a stream of infectious bile. This bile can cause survivors to vomit uncontrollably, and even damage them. Survivors can cleanse themselves with a Pool of Devotion. If the Plague drinks from a Pool of Devotion previously used by a survivor, Vile Purge becomes Corrupt Purge, which instantly damages survivors but does not cause infection. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Immortals Category:Horror Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users